The Secret of the Last Blade
by reduced
Summary: After a short stop in a run down town without a name, Captain Jack Sparrow is confronted by a mistress with a confusing name. This damsel has some startling news for Jack. This lady is actually the mother to a son, apparently fathered by Jack himself.
1. Little Johnny

**The Secret of the Last Blade**

They say that a single event in time can change the way you view everything around you. From the sparkling stars to the unforgiving sea, and most importantly, how you view your own being. This precise moment where life changes drastically, whether it be for the best, or worst rarely occurs in the lives of normal individuals. Pirates, however, are far from normal.

The life of a pirate is not an easy one, nor a glamorous one. Long months of strict rations sailing aboard a creaking ship on the unmerciful cruel waters of fate. Any notion of romantics is lost during the first hunger pains that send you to the floor cramped in a starving pose of agony. Though that one moment of pure and complete action where life balances on the very edge of a cutlass blade makes up for the agonizing hunger and the sick delight of the sea tenfold. That one moment, where a man or woman, truly knows that they are alive. That is the glory of piracy, not the booty nor the countless bar wenches, but to live is the true act of a pirate. One pirate knows how to commit that felony more than any other who has sailed under the black flag, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Now, Jack is used to twists in his tale for he has had his share... but every now and then even he cannot predict what his live will have in store.

"He is your son!" Cries a barmaid Jack vaguely remembers.

"Nonsense Susanne..."

"It's Emily."

"Right, well Emily, what proof do you have that this... this thing... is mine?" Jack whines, he has no time for this, he is running on a tight schedule, a merchant ship carrying his favorite tea needs to be intercepted.

"He looks exactly like you, he has your eyes." With this, the notorious pirate looks through the window at his alleged offspring, a weak looking lad about 15 or 16 years old, with black hair down to his cheeks and eyes burning full of intensity... the only strong looking feature on the poor boy.

"Okay, the lad has my eyes, but these are very common eyes. Lot's of people have these eyes. What other proof do you have to offer Emma?"

"It's Emily... and... there is something else..."

"Out with it missy, before I make a eunuch out of yer boy."

"You're the only man I was with before he was born."

"Bloody hell... I hate kids..." Jack mutters. How could this happen? How could this Erin girl track him down, he has been in stealth mode, incognito. It had to be by chance that she saw him enter this inn, down a few bottles of rum and pass out in a corner while tapping his foot and whispering "yo ho... yo ho..."

"You have to take him!"

"What?!? Are you daft woman? I cannot take this whelp aboard my boat... ship... he'd slow me down and probably make me read bed time stories to him. I can't read!"

"My name is Emily, not woman, and I don't want him anymore!"

"I don't care if yer name is Joe, the boy is not coming with me. Savvy?" Jack nodded his head, knowing that this dispute, this little insignificant ordeal was over, and he emerged victorious.

As Jack stormed back to his Black Pearl he mumured violently about fornicating with the devil as his so-called son hurried behind him, looking confused yet relieved.

"So boy... did yer wench of a mum give you a name or am I s'pose to call you 'Damien Son of Darkness'?" Jack demanded after wheeling to a sudden and ferocious stop that startled the young boy, his strong eyes flashed with fear.

"She called me John sir..."

"Sir? I don't think I like that... Well Johnny boy.. what do you think about pirates?"

"I never thought much about them, whenever I brought them up mum would beat me and deny me food for a week." Little Johnny replied with the blunt truth.

"She beat you, I always figured her for a sweet little girl..."

"She was a horrible woman, refused to teach me even."

"You speak well for an uneducated one."

"I learned how to speak and read properly from stealing books from stores and neighbourhood kids who were more well off than I. It was from those books I learned a little about pirates, though they did not fascinate me all that much. Ninja's from Japan where what I focused my main attention on."

"Ninja's? Pah! Sorry to break it to ya kid, but ninja's aren't real. They are just a myth made up by terrible and cruesome parents to scare their kids into eating those funny looking green things you might call vegetables. Like the boogieman, or a male devil." John did not reply to this... only continued walking and wondering what the boogieman was.


	2. Dream Stalker

Will ran among the leafy grass in the pale light of the full moon, trying to outmaneuver his foe. A strange creature this was, though Will has had his share of strange creatures, for just the year before he battled The Black Pearl, which was cursed by the undead, for his love Elizabeth Swan. Though this tale has quickly undergone the change from fact, to unbelievable myth in a matter of months, Will knows what he saw, and knows that the creature chasing him is not of this earth. All the while, his pursuer was catching up with the adventure sick blacksmith. Will chanced a glance backward and saw the mist rising out of the ground where the creature stalked, going slowly, yet catching up to the scrambling smith. A dark hood covered his features, and a claw like hand clutched a blade with an evil curve that seemed to call out for Wills blood. Will turned his head back around and from out of the darkness a steep cliff presented itself in front of the out of breath young man. 'Where did this come from, It's unclimbable!' Will thought as he examined his current situation without a pause for caution. Instead of wasting his precious time trying to climb the obstacle he chose to fight, however a new predicament arose, Will had no weapon. Scanning the ground, Will saw only a few twigs and pebbles unsuitable for throwing, but at last, for what seemed like hours, he spotted a sharp pointy stick. As he moved towards his only hope a shadow blocked the light of the stars and moon and was on him. Wills scream was muffled by a voice crying out 'The last blade is ours!" And that's when the blacksmith awoke in a sweat screaming bloody murder.  
"Will! What's wrong dear?!" Asked a startled Elizabeth Turner, Governor Swan's only daughter.  
"Oh, nothing my love... just a bad dream." Replied a confused Will Turner, wiping the sweat from his brow with an equally sweaty arm. "Just a horrible dream."  
"Another one? Will, I don't think this will amount to anything good."  
"Well what can I do about them!? They are dreams, you cannot change dreams, it is not possible."  
"Still, I worry."  
"That's not necessary, come, let us go back to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."  
"Alright dear."  
  
Meanwhile, the Black Pearl sailed towards a secret dock outside of Port Royal, it's captain sleeping on the deck to be by the stars tossed and turned on his hard wooden bed, muttering as he slept. His loyal friend Mr. Gibbs laughed a bit at his captains rest, he was used to his quirks and loved them all the same. Still, he was surprised and gave out a sharp yell when his captain and friend sprang to his feet crying out for all the world to hear.  
"What is it Jack? Having a bad dream are we?" Mr. Gibbs asked once he regained his composer.  
"Very bad dream. Horrible. A evil was at work in that dream, calling out for my very soul."  
"Now that's a bad omen."  
"Bloody right it was."  
"Would you feel right to tell me what happened in this dream?" Mr. Gibbs pried as Jack lied back down on bed, grunting about back pains, the boy and snoring.  
"All the rum was gone. Terrible omen indeed." 


End file.
